With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. Traditionally, broadcast media, being based on pre-computer age technology, has developed on its own path, without any regard to other media systems. However, with readily available, cost-effective broadband services, bandwidth intensive applications, such as video streaming, have become viable alternatives to legacy broadcast systems.
For example, internet protocol television (IPTV) service providers are currently offering subscribers various video services ranging from multi-channel video programming that mimics traditional broadcast television, to true video-on-demand (VOD) programming. These services are further supplemented with interactive video applications that enable robust programming information, selection. and navigation functionality, as well as integrated digital video recording, and data services to enhance the video experience. However, in adopting these advancements, the media industry faces a number of challenges hindering the convergence of broadband rich data content (e.g., traditional IP-based content) with live television productions and targeted advertisements.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that seamlessly integrates expanded access to broadband digital content, live television productions, and targeted advertisements.